Cheater Cheater
by Angel-of-Darkness421
Summary: New story. Maka and Soul are dating. Kid and Liz are dating. But Soul and Liz are also a couple. What if Maka finds out? What will happen when she tells Kid? Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater and it's characters. I wish that I did
1. Why?

**Hey I'm back with more.**

_*Thoughts*_

"speaking"

-Flashback Type Thing-

**Cheater, Cheater**

Maka's Pov:

*_Why? Why did it have to happen to me?_*

I ran to the park, crying my heart out. Why? Well my boyfriend Soul was cheating on me. Do you want to know who with? Liz Thompson. She is supposed to be dating Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. I found all this out at home.

-I got home. It was maybe two hours before the time I thought that I should have gotten there. Leaving the library an hour earlier than what I had planned, I walked to Death Bucks. Death Bucks was just to horrible to stay at. People, specifically Soul's fan girls, were glaring at me. It was probably because the school's famously violent nerd was dating the school's hottest guy. Rushing out, I decided to just go home. I opened the door to my apartment. Soul told me he was gonna stay with Black*Star for the night so I figured just to make a meal for Blair and I. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Soul making out with Liz. I couldn't stay any longer so I ran to the safest place that I could cry, Death City's Park.-

So that's why I'm here, sitting on a park bench, crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Maka?" says a voice. It's familiar and I know who it is. I don't want to deal with him right now. But I guess I have to...

"Hey-"

.

.

**Cliffhanger**

**.**

**.**

**JK**

**.**

**.**

3rd Pov:

"Hey Kid." said Maka

"Why are you crying? Did you have a fight with Soul?" wonders Kid

"No, not exactly." Maka says with a sniffle

"What happened?"

"Soul cheated on me... With Liz." Maka looks away, not wanting to see Kid's expression.

Silence

More silence

*_Fuck this silence. I need to say something_* thought Maka.

"Are you okay Kid?"

"Sort of. I'm just trying to figure out how we can have revenge on them." Maka's eyes sparkle for all this crying had helped her think. She whispers her plan in Kid's ear, and he just smirks with an evil glint in his eye.

Next Day: Again 3rd Pov:

_*Here we go.* _Thought Kid and Maka as the walked into school together. Both had dressed 'differently' than what they normally wear. And both had more confidence with each step they took.

Kid, instead of wearing his symmetrical suit, he wore:

-a gray, zipper hoodie that hung lower on his right side

-a black T-shirt with Death's cartoonic skull mask

-jeans (I MEAN JEANS!)

-black hi-top converse

Maka, instead of wearing her normal white blouse, yellow sweater vest, green-and-yellow tie, red-and-checkered skirt, and pigtails in her hair, she wore:

-a white crop top that said Let's Rock

-black skinny jeans that were ripped up

-black heels

-hair was down, but had been curled

Watching them was like slo-mo. It was really cool. You could hear girls fawning over Kid, wolf-whistles from guys that were staring at Maka, and people falling over with blood gushing out of their noses, falling from both Kid and Maka.

They entered the Crescent Moon classroom, laughing because of their 'dramatic' entrance. Kid and Maka sat next to each other. As students settle in their seats, Stein rolls in and starts his lesson on dissecting a baby hippo. Twenty minutes later, Soul and Liz rush through the door.


	2. Things to Say

**Hey I'm back with more.**

_*Thoughts*_

"speaking"

_-Flashback thing-_

_Texting _

_**Previously on: **_**Cheater, Cheater**

_-They entered the Crescent Moon classroom, laughing because of their 'dramatic' entrance. Kid and Maka sat next to each other. As students settle in their seats, Stein rolls in and starts his lesson on dissecting a baby hippo. Twenty minutes later, Soul and Liz rush through the door.-_

Soul's Pov: Ten Minutes AFTER School Started:

_*What the Hell Maka?* _She didn't wake me up. Didn't make me any breakfast. And now I'm late for school. *_I wonder why she didn't do anything._* So I rushed to get ready. Ate the quickest thing that I could (a poptart), changed into my signiture outfit (yes, the yellow jacket, red pants, and white headband), grabbed my motorcycle keys, and got on my baby.

As the engine started, I got a text from Liz. Liz and I have been together for a while, after I started dating Maka and Liz started dating Kid. We know it's wrong, but we love each other just as I love Maka and Liz loves Kid. Anyways the text said

_Hey babe, Runnin l8 2day cuz Kid 4got 2 wake me up. I was wonderin if u could leave class & get me. _

_Sure, I'll cum. Maka 4got me 2. U dont think they kno. Do u?_

_I dont think they kno. How would they kno? We ve kept it a secret_

_Yea. This is so not cool tho_

That was the last text I sent before I got to the mansion. Liz waiting by the front door. I parked and she climbed on. Picking her up took five MORE minutes. _*UGH! WE ARE SO LATE. STEIN IS GOING TO DISSECT US.*_

It took us another five minutes to get to the school. Liz and I rushed through the door.

3rd Pov: With Soul and Maka:

Stein quickly grabs two scalpels and throws them at Soul and Liz. Soul blocked his scalpel with his blade and Liz hid behind Soul.

"You two are late. Dissection-errr-Detention after school for both of you. Now get to your seats." Stien says as Soul and Liz carefully get to their seats. When Soul saw Maka, his nose started to bleed. Of course he had to check his girl out. Liz started to stare at Kid.

"Maka, why didn't you wake me up and why are you dressed like that?" Soul asks quietly so he doesn't attract Stein's attention.

"Shh Soul. Be quiet. I'll talk to you later." Maka whispers.

"Whatever."

"Maka-Chop" Maka slams a book in Soul's head.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Oww…"

3rd Pov: With Kid and Liz:

"Hey Kiddo. I like the look. When and why did you do it?

"Because I wanted to try something different."

"Oh, and why didn't you wake me up?"

"I decided to get to school earlier and I thought you could handle waking up on your own. We can talk more later. Okay?"

"Okay."

**TIME SKIP!**

Tsubaki's Pov: At Lunch

It was odd during class today. Maka and Kid came to school TOGETHER and dressed differently. Soul and Liz weren't even with them. Strange isn't it? Oh and Black*Star was QUIET all day, and he was staring at me weirdly too. *Star is starting to worry me.

Anyways, we sat at the table. There was awkward tension between the Soma couple and Kiz couple. (**Yes I made Tsubaki say some pairing names. DEAL WITH IT, unlike Crona**) Kid and Maka seemed closer than ever. Maybe they had some fights.

Black*Star was staring again. Crona was trying to give both Patty and Ragnarok some candy to SHARE. _*I don't think that that will end up well*_

"Hey guys, is everything okay?"

"Not really." They all say in union.

"Hey Tsubaki, can I talk to you?" asked *Star

"Sure"

O~U~T~S~I~D~E~! Black*Star's Pov:

"What's wrong *Star?" Tsubaki asks sweetly. *_She cares for me. I wish I could care for her the same way._*

Today I've been acting out of my Godly self. I just can't get something off my chest.

"Well I needed to ask you something" I quickly say.

"Okay…"

"I was wondering, well" _*Spit it out man, come on. I don't care if it is hard. You can say it!* _I try to summon all of my godly power for this.

"Well, I-"

**Tada! Updated! Hope you like it. I'm so glad that now I added Black*Star added Tsubaki. **

**Do you guys know what Black*Star has to say? Find out next chapter!**

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


	3. WTF! and Poll

**Hi!**

**Author's note Time!**

**Thank you to those that review and just read my story! Yes, I do love ending the chapters in cliffhangers. It makes you want to come back for more. Anyways, I was debating something, **

**Should I make this a Kima or should I make Soul and Maka patch things up along with Kid and Liz? It's up to you. Oh, this chapter is gonna be shorter (probably).**

_*Thoughts*_

"speaking"

_-Flashback thing-_

_**Previously on: **_**Cheater, Cheater**

_-"What's wrong *Star?" Tsubaki asks sweetly. *She cares for me. I wish I could care for her the same way.*_

_Today I've been acting out of my Godly self. I just can't get something off my chest._

"_Well I needed to ask you something" I quickly say._

"_Okay…"_

"_I was wondering, well" *Spit it out man, come on. I don't care if it is hard. You can say it!* I try to summon all of my godly power for this._

"_Well, I-"-_

**Now in 3rd Pov:**

"Well, I, I was wondering if you'd l-like t-to be my g-gir-rlfrie-nd and god-des-ss" Black*Star said as best he could, trying to make sure that his face didn't turn red. Now he really sounded like Crona. Tsubaki, connected the dots on Black*Star's behavior. The God himself was afraid to ask her out.

"Sure, I would love to."

"YES!" *Star said internally and externally. Tsubaki chuckled and grabbed Black*Star's hand, pulling him back inside to their table.

Unfortunately Maka and Kid were missing from the table, Patty and Ragnarok were no longer wanting to eat Crona's candy, and Soul and Liz sat quietly, doing absolutely nothing but living. *_I wonder what happened._* Both Tsubaki and Black*Star thought.

**Are you wondering about what happened after Tsubaki and *Star left the table? Well I will put it in the next chapter. Just decided to finish their moment first.**

**Please vote on ****should I make this a Kima or should I make Soul and Maka patch things up along with Kid and Liz? PLEASE!**

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


	4. Friend? Boyfriend?

**Hi!**

**Author's note Time!**

**Thank you to those that reviewed and voted. This is going to be a Kima because that's what I kept on reading. Sorry to those that wanted Soul and Maka to patch things up.**

_*Thoughts*_

"speaking"

_-Flashback thing-_

_**Previously on: **_**Cheater, Cheater**

_-Unfortunately Maka and Kid were missing from the table, Patty and Ragnarok were no longer wanting to eat Crona's candy, and Soul and Liz sat quietly, doing absolutely nothing but living. *I wonder what happened.* Both Tsubaki and Black*Star thought.-_

_**What Happened After Tsubaki and Black*Star left: 3**__**rd**__** Pov:**_

"Ragnarok! The candy is mine!" Patty yelled. She would have hit him, but Ragnarok is connected to Crona. Patty wouldn't do anything to hurt him. (**Implied CronaXPatty**)

"No, it's mine you ugly cow!" Ragnarok argued back.

"Hey, you don't call me that. That's Maka's name!" Patty said.

"Whoa Patty. Don't bring Maka into this." Kid said, defending Maka.

"But it's true. I call Maka the ugly cow." Ragnarok said.

"I don't care if you call her that. It's rude." argued Kid

"Hey Kid, how come you are defending Maka? She is MY girlfriend." Soul started to argue with Kid.

"Well Soul you should be a better boyfriend. I never see you doing anything with her." said Kid

"I'm sorry that you're always in my way. I can never do anything with Maka. I try to do stuff with her, but I have a damn shinigami to deal with." Both were fueled with anger, ready to beat each other up. (**My bet would be on Kid. He is a death god's son.**)

"Try harder. I have done more as a FRIEND than you have as her boyfriend."

_**Maka's Pov:**_

When Patty brought up the fact that Raggy (**I'm to lazy to write his full name**) calls me 'ugly cow', I kind of shut down. I know Patty was trying to defend herself, it's just that bringing up that into the conversation was kind of mean.

Next thing I know, Soul and Kid started going at each other.

I hear Kid say, "I have done more as a FRIEND than you have as her boyfriend." _*That's enough*_

"Kid," I interrupted Soul and Kid, "Enough. Come on. Let's get out of here." I told Kid.

As we were leaving I heard Patty say, "This happened just because we wanted candy? I don't think I want anymore."

"Me too." I think Raggy said that.

Kid and I were outside of the school. He summoned Beelzebub and we got on. I was in front while Kid held my waist. We were headed off to the park so that Kid could let his anger go while not freaking out at school.

Before confronting Kid, I made sure that the area was secluded. *_Of course it was. The only people here are old and don't care about teenagers._*

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov:**_

Kid and Maka sat down on a bench. Both started to watch the fish in a pond.

"Kid, what happened back there?"

"I was defending you, then I was yelling at Soul to be a better boyfriend. I'm sorry. It's just that Soul treats you wrongly and I got tired of it." Kid said, sounding disappointed.

"It's okay Kid. If I hadn't said yes to Soul, I would want to be with you right now." With that comment, Kid started to scoot closer to Maka.

"Why don't you break up with him already? We can be together and live happily ever after." Kid was even closer by this point.

"No matter how much I would like to 'live happily ever after', I want to make Soul suffer first. And even if I solve this Soul problem, how are you gonna deal with Li-" Before Maka could finish her sentence, Kid pulled her in for a kiss. Maka was enjoying it so, she kissed back. She stopped after realizing what she had done. Maka may hate Soul right now, but that doesn't mean that she would cheat on him.

"Maka" Maka stayed frozen. Afraid to do anything.

"Maka look at me. Please." Kid begged. He walked in front of Maka, grabbed her shoulder, and snapped her out of her frozen state.

"Maka, I can deal with Liz. I just can't deal with the woman I love be with another man who would hurt her in the end. Please Maka."

"Kid. I know that you want us to be together already, but I still have a plan. A plan that will be complete by tonight hopefully. If all works out, I hope we'd be together. Can you wait for me?"

"Always and forever." (**Awwww… soooo kawaii! I'm sorry, but I wanted to add some comments here and there.**) Kid kissed her forehead and returned to his seat.

"Oh, Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go back to class now? My plan also involves gym class. That starts in ten minutes."

**What's in her plan? You'll find out next chapter. Don't you just love where I end these?**

**J**

**Hello people who read this story. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will involve something very VERY interesting. Stay tuned. **

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


	5. Plans: Gym

**Hi!**

**I read that someone wanted my chapters to be longer. It may take me longer. But, because many people read this, I have decided to make longer chapters or at least try to. Especially this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, I hope everyone is enjoying (Or has enjoyed) Halloween. I know I am.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I should continue on with the story, but I have to give you background info.**

**-Their uniforms consist of gray shorts and a black t-shirt with a cartoon-looking Shinigami skull on the right side. Much to Kid's disgust.**

**-For the guys, their shorts are like basketball shorts while the girls' shorts are short shorts. Technically they are called boy shorts, but they are for girls. It's confusing. I know.**

**-In my story, Maka wraps her chest up, concealing the fact that she is not flat-chested. Nobody knows about it because Maka doesn't like the attention.**

**-Also in my story, Maka can play basketball and other sports, but she chooses to fail because she doesn't want to show all of her capabilities. (She also fails so that Black*Star can be the star of sports.)**

**-Black*Star used to lose to Maka at games when they were younger. He would call her 'Goddess' **

**Hopefully you will find and understand the importance of this info later on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review!**

_*Thoughts*_

"speaking"

_-Flashback thing-_

_**Previously on: **_**Cheater, Cheater**

_-"Kid. I know that you want us to be together already, but I still have a plan. A plan that will be complete by tonight hopefully. If all works out, I hope we'd be together. Can you wait for me?"_

"_Always and forever." Kid kissed her forehead and returned to his seat. "Oh, Kid?" "Yes?" "Can we go back to class now? My plan also involves gym class. That starts in ten minutes."-_

_**Now**_**: 3****rd**** Pov:**

Kid and Maka make it to the school with four minutes to change into their uniforms.

~Mini Time Skip~

So the boys were out of the locker room and were getting ready for whatever Sid decided to put them up for. Then the girls walk out. Maka was the last to come out of the locker room, and she also was the one who got the most wolf-whistles and boys with bloody noses along with many glares from Soul and Kid.

Why did she get all the attention? Well lets just say she made a few modifications. Her t-shirt was cut just below her bra. Just like a crop top. Her chest was unbound, making many guys horny. The short shorts they wear, well it made a difference because of all the skin she was showing.

Sid comes out and takes attendance. Then he yells out,

"Today we will be playing basketball." That earns him cheers from the guys (except Crona who cried out "I can't deal with this.") and many, MANY complaints from the girls except Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Sid doesn't care and split's the class into teams, two boy teams and two girl teams.

Teams(I have random OCs to fill in the groups):

Boys(1)- Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Daniel, Jack, Brett, Ethan

Boys(2)- Harvar, Killik, Ox, Crona, Hiro, Cole, Michael

Girls(1)- Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Emma, Megan

Girls(2)- Liz, Kim, Jackie, Hope, Alexa

**Soul's Pov**

So we get to play basketball. Lucky me, I get Kid and Black*Star on my team. I wonder why Maka wasn't complaining about it. She absolutely sucks at the sport and couldn't play the game for her life. Oh well…

I walk up to the court along with my team. The ball is thrown up and…

-Time Skip After the Guys Played: Soul's Pov Still:-

We won. That game was pretty tiring. Black*Star did a great job. I guess his 'Godly' ways have done good for him. Michael really put up a fight. He was pretty cool out there. I was going to tell him that until the girls game was going to start.

The ball was thrown up and to no surprise, Patty got it. She does a good job in basketball. I hope Crona is proud of his girl.

But as the game went on, Patty started to get tired. They didn't lose though. Maka picked up the slack and made some cool moves. She won the game for her team. I don't think any of us saw that coming.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA, MY MOST LOYAL FOLLOWER BEAT YOU PEASANTS! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wow…. Of course Black*Star wants the spotlight,

"YOU SHOULD PLAY YOUR GOD MAKA! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

_*Hmmmmm… that might be cool to watch.*_

"Fine. If it will shut you up." Maka called back.

Sid starts their game and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Time Skip-Black*Star's Pov:-

**(You probably thought 'cliffhanger' But NO! It shall not end yet.)**

_*Wow*_… is all I can say. Maka played like a new person. She moved swiftly impressing me, The GREAT Black*Star. Losing hurt, but losing to Maka today, let's just say that this God has some work to do.

Playing her today kind of reminds me of our childhood. We would mess around, play games, and pull pranks. But in those games that we played, Maka always beat me. I did wonder where that awesomeness went.

"Good game *Star-kun. I'm impressed." *_Whoa, am I imagining things? Did Maka Albarn say that SHE was impressed?* _I earned a small giggle from Maka.

"No, you're not imagining things, and yes I did say I was impressed." Did she just read my mind?

"No. You just can't keep your damn mouth shut when you're thinking."

"Oh, I guess I have to work on that. And, I'm glad to see that the Goddess is back." Maka smirked and said,

"It feels so good to be back."

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Happy Halloween! Now I need to eat some candy.**

**This update was long overdue, but I made it. Thank you so much for liking it. I didn't think that my stories were any good.**

**I will update soon! I promise!**

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


	6. New Poll

**Hey guys! I have a new story in mind. Sure, I should work on updating this, but this is a new idea that I just can't lose. This came from a movie that I was watching. My problem is should I make it a Soma or a Kima? I will consider all votes in reviews or PMs by next week. So please help me out on this,**

**Are you Team Soma**

**Or are you Team Kima?**

**It's your vote that decides the fate of my story!**

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


	7. Phase 2

**Hi! Wow, I'm bored… Anyways I am back with more!**

**Read and Review!**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

_-Flashback thing-_

_**Previously on: **_**Cheater, Cheater**

_-"No, you're not imagining things, and yes I did say I was impressed." Did she just read my mind?_

"_No. You just can't keep your damn mouth shut when you're thinking."_

"_Oh, I guess I have to work on that. And, I'm glad to see that the Goddess is back." Maka smirked and said,_

"_It feels so good to be back."-_

**Now: Maka's Pov: After School was Over:**

_So, Phase 1 is complete on my plan. Can't wait for phase 2. Probably should wait- _I thought as I was interrupted by a motorcycle stopping in front of me.

"Hey babe. You ready to go home?" Asked Soul. _And he's on time. Let's get this phase over with. _

I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms carefully around him. Then we sped off to our apartment.

We walked in, and I looked around. _Where's Blair? I hope she'll be here soon. I'll need her for this._

"Yo, Maka. What's for dinner?" Soul asked lazily from his room. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan.

"It's a surprise…" I called back. "_… It's called revenge. I hope you've heard of it Evans because you are getting a whole lot of it._" I added this part quietly.

_I should probably make some ramen noodles, too. I can't laugh at him on an empty stomach. _As I thought that, I looked for an instant noodle cup and started to prepare it.

~~**Time Skip: Once the noodles were ready**~~**3****rd**** Pov:**

"Soul, dinner's ready." Maka called out while hiding with a frying pan.

"Cool. What is it?" Asked Soul as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he got there, Maka hit him upside the head with the frying pan. Down he went into unconsciousness.

~~**Another Time Skip: Still 3****rd****: Blair's home and Soul's waking up**~~

"Hmmm… WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Demanded Soul. He was tied down to a chair, and the room only had a dim light by Soul. A figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Welcome back _Soul_" spat out Maka. Soul was clueless and said,

"Good, it's just you, Maka. Can you let me out now?"

"Um, how 'bout… No. There are a few things that I need to be cleared up. Isn't that right Blair?"

Another figure came out from the shadows. "Yea… I think this is _very _important. And I also want an explanation."

"Okay… What would you like to know?" Soul asked cautiously.

"We would like to know why you have been cheating on me," Said Maka. Blair stayed quiet, sharpening her claws and sneaking behind Soul.

"Wait- What! How did-When did- WTF?"

"I saw you and Liz making out in the kitchen." Replied Maka lost all care for the man sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again, I promise. I need you. I love you too?" Soul rambled, unsure of how to clear things up with his girlfriend. He was unaware of Blair behind him.

"You're damn right about it not happening again because we are through." Maka replied, turning around as Blair cut Soul's restraints, making sure to leave marks on his hands and arms. Maka internally laughed because without her Soul would be hopeless.

"Wait, but Maka-" Soul started.

"What, we're through Soul," Maka found a straw in the kitchen and handed it to Soul, "Here's a straw, now suck it up." And with that, Maka walked away with victory knowing that _Phase 2 _was complete. Her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was _I wonder how it's going with Kid and his part of the plan._

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I will update in like two days. Why? Well that would be the one-month anniversary of this story!**

**Update on the results for my upcoming story are like 5 Soma votes vs. MANY MANY MANY Kima votes.**

**-XOXO**

**Angel-of-Darkness421**


End file.
